explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadows and Symbols
In The death of Jadzia Dax and the Sisko's purpose ' |image= |series= |production=40510-552 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Ira Steven Behr and Hans Beimler |director= Allan Kroeker |imdbref=tt0708600 |guests=Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun, Casey Biggs as Damar / Dr Wykoff, Barry Jenner as Admiral Ross, J. G. Hertzler as General Martok, Deborah Lacey as Sarah Sisko, Megan Cole as Cretak and Brock Peters as Joseph Sisko |previous_production=Image in the Sand |next_production=Afterimage |episode=DS9 S07E02 |airdate=7 October 1998 |previous_release=Image in the Sand |next_release=(DS9) Afterimage (Overall)Night |story_date(s)=52152.6 (2375) |previous_story=Image in the Sand |next_story=Night }} Summary Sisko meets Ezri, the new host of the Dax symbiont, before departing Earth for the planet Tyree with his father, Joseph, and son Jake. Ezri wishes to accompany them on their search for Bajor's mythical Orb of the Emissary, which Sisko has been led to believe exists. Back at the station, Kira prepares a blockade to stop the Romulans, who have placed weapons on a Bajoran moon. On a Klingon ship, Worf, O'Brien, Bashir, and Quark embark on a mission of their own: to destroy a Dominion shipyard, thus securing a place for the spirit of Worf's dead wife Jadzia in the sacred Klingon afterlife of Sto-Vo-Kor. Sisko and his crew arrive on Tyree. Guided by his visions, they begin a long trek across the vast desert terrain. Eventually, Sisko stops and digs on a seeming whim, while his father, son, and Ezri can only watch. Kira sets her blockade with old Bajoran ships, and fourteen Romulan warbirds arrive early. Neither Kira nor the Romulans appear willing to back down. Back on the Klingon ship, Worf, having reached the star system where the shipyard is located, masterminds a plan in which his vessel will fly toward the sun and trigger a plasma ejection that will destroy the Dominion facility and illuminate the gates of Sto-vo-kor for Jadzia. The plan seems to fail when they are unable to trigger the plasma ejection. On Tyree, Sisko's digging uncovers an Orb ark, but dangerous visions of Benny Russell cause him to hesitate from exposing the Orb within. Sisko's visions cause him to question his faith, and hastily bury the ark containing the Orb without opening it. Sisko defeats his doubts in his vision, and Ezri forces Sisko to open the ark. But when he does, an energy vortex is unleashed which opens the wormhole and expels from it the Pah-wraiths — the enemies of the Prophets — who sealed the anomaly. His mission successful, Sisko encounters what appears to be his dead mother Sarah. After commending him, she reveals that she is one of the wormhole aliens, who merged with the woman's body years ago to ensure Sisko's birth and the fulfillment of his destiny. With the prophets freed and the wormhole open, the course of the war shifts. Worf and his comrades manage to execute their plan and demolish the shipyard — a victory that finally allows for Jadzia's entrance into Sto-vo-kor. At the same time, Kira successfully causes the Romulans to back down. Afterwards when the Tyree team return to Deep Space Nine, the Bajoran people are praising Sisko for his reopening the wormhole/Temple of the Prophets. His crew welcome him back, and are perplexed at the arrival of Ezri Dax. Errors and Explanations # I wonder why Starfleet doesn't have superb cooling suits with tiny power packs for use in the desert, at least for an old man like Joseph Sisko. Probably deemed to much of a health and safety risk, in case it catches fire/explodes. Nit Central # Phil Farrand I am always amazed at how neatly people throw up on Star Trek. We apparently join the action at one point just after Ezri has barfed on the console in a runabout and she looks as pretty as picture. No crust on her chin. No dribbles out of her nose. Now, granted, it's been a long time since I personally have hurled but I don't remember looking that good afterward! ;-) Matthew Patterson on Sunday, October 11, 1998 - 11:07 pm: Actually, Phil, it is possible to look that neat after you hurl if your head is pointed straight down into the nearest motion sickness bag. That way none of the, uh, regurgitated materials drip onto your chin. However, the episode makes it clear that Ezri vomited on the console, so I guess the nit still stands. (And it also establishes that spilled liquids, etc. will not harm the control surfaces.) Seniram 17:18, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Ezri may have wiped the regurgitated matter from her chin automatically. # What about Quark's complaint about the lack of variety in the food department on a Klingon Bird-o-Prey? Riker certainly didn't seem to lack for variety on the vessel he served with during A Matter of Honor MArtok's ship might be short of supplies because of the war. # Matthew Patterson on Sunday, October 11, 1998 - 11:07 pm: I have just one question about the Benny Russell vision. (Which was wonderfully done, by the way. I liked the way that the action in the "real" DS9 world paralelled the action in the vision.) The Sarah Sisko Prophet seems to indicate that this vision was given to our dear captain by the pah-wraith. So does that mean that all of the Benny Russell visions were from the Pah-Wraiths, or just the latest one? The IMDB entry Triva section states The Benny Russell vision in this episode is sent to Sisko by the Pah-wraiths to divert him from his efforts to reopen the Wormhole; the previous vision, as seen in the episode Far Beyond the Stars was sent to him by the Prophets to help him get over the death of a close friend (Quentin Swofford). ''' # Is there any reason at all why they couldn't have just beamed up to the runabout and rested for a while, then beamed down to the location of the orb? '''Perhaps there was something preventing an acurate enough transporter lock, at least until the orb was recovered and the Prophet released. # Joshua Truax on Sunday, October 11, 1998 - 11:40 pm: When Ezri rattles off the names of her previous hosts during the opening scene, she misses one: Verad, the one who temporarily stole the symbiont in Invasive Procedures... Verad wasn’t an officially sanctioned host, and therefore doesn’t count! # Is it just me, or is Starfleet being extremely generous in granting leaves of absence to its officers in the middle of a war? First Sisko is granted leave in Tears, and in this episode Dax says she was granted leave as well. And if she's on leave, why is she still wearing her uniform? 1) They were both probably granted psychological convalesent leave. 2) Dax has probably been declared fit to return to duty. # Murray Leeder on Sunday, October 11, 1998 - 11:54 pm: Despite seemingly spending a while at it, Sisko sure doesn't dig a very deep hole! The sand probably kept sliding back in! # Okay, let's inspect the beam which emanates from the Orb of the Emissary. It moves quick, but we can see its progress, as we can once it reaches DS9. We must have been given one enormous time lapse then while it crossed the interstellar void! Or it travelled almost instantly via subspace! # Ross Fertel on Monday, October 12, 1998 - 9:42 am: Didn't Quark previously know the cultural differences between Klingons and Ferengi (House of Quark?) He probably forced himself to forget the whole thing! # Couldn't Ross promote Sisko to Federation ambassador to DS9? Or would this make the Bajorans angry? That would require him to resign from Starfleet. # During the Russell/Wykoff session, why does Russell have a pencil? Isn't that considered a weapon. Then again, it's all in Sisko's mind. The pencil looks quite blunt. # Aaron Dotter on Monday, October 12, 1998 - 6:56 pm: I thought of a better way that they could have destroyed the shipyards. They could have sent a cloaked trilithium probe into the sun, just like the one in STG. Worf should know about that! If a cloaked ship can make it, surely a probe could. But of course, if they did that, there would not be a glorious mission to go on. Even if they had managed to obtain the right kind of trilithium, it may not have been possible to fit a cloaking device to the probe. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine